What am I?
by WhiteHaze
Summary: For as long as Shun can remember he's been able to see spirits, both evil and good. But as he grows older seeing the dead isn't the only thing he's capable of. Now at 13, Shun starts hearing a voice claiming to be his opposite. During a school camp Shun discovers the secrets about his opposite. Only for his opposite to start causing havoc making the trip into a hell experience.
1. Chapter 1

"normal speech" _'thoughts' "spirits" _

For as long as I can remember I could see spirits, both evil and good. As I got older, I noticed that seeing the dead wasn't all that I can do. At 6, I found out that I can read peoples' minds. Then at age 8 I found out that my eye sight, hearing, sense of smell have been enhanced, along with my sixth sense. I found that out when he woke up one morning to the sun blinding me and the loud chirping of birds outside my window, giving me a bit of a headache. But sadly it didn't end there, at 10 I became unnaturally strong.

I thought it ended there, and truthfully I was glad. If only I knew how wrong I was. At age 13, I began having dreams, at first they started off as a merely bad dream but they soon progress into nightmares, causing me to wake up in a cold sweat and shaking. But then one day I woke up without having any nightmares, I was grateful, until I started hearing a voice. At first I thought that it was a spirit, after all there were a couple in the house and when I was little he use to talk to them most of the time, I still do just not as often, for my mothers sake for she were beginning to worry about me when she'd over hear me talking to "myself". At first she thought it was normal for a child to have an "imaginary" friend, but to still have me talking to "no one" at age 11 made her worry, so I now try to be more careful as to when and where I talk to them.

Anyway, the voice I started hearing wasn't a spirit, nor was it me just overhearing my mothers' thoughts. When I first heard it, it was distant, faint and had an echo to it. But as time passed on the voice became clearer and he was able to hear what it was saying. "Shun" it would call, nothing more, only my name. At first it kind of freaked me out. Wouldn't it freak you out too? Then one day it muttered a sentence to me, "How long are you going to keep ignoring the truth?" Said the voice. It surprised me, but I didn't understand what it meant, and after that it never spoke again.

I began having nightmares again, but they were different. I'd be surrounded by darkness; an eerie coldness can be felt, giving off a creepy feel to the darkness. I looked around, seeing if there's anything else in the midst of this blackness, only to freeze on the spot. Right in front of me was me, but different. His head was low, his bangs covering his face but I could slightly see his eyes. Red with black sclera, I stared at myself for what seemed ages, frightened and confused by what I'm seeing. Then the figure in front of me lifted his head, causing me to jump by the sudden movement.

"So you can finally see me, Shun" For some reason those words sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't stop staring at the person in front of me. Besides for his eyes that give off an eerie glow he wore a grin on his face. He held a mischievous aura around him, one that told me to be cautious around him. "Who are you?" I was barely able to speak those words, for I didn't know what the person in front of me would do to me. "Who am I you say? Isn't it obvious, I am you. Well, to be more precise, your other half". He said, his grin never fading. "M-my other ha-alf?" I stuttered_._ The words he said are stuck in my mind, trying to think of a logical explanation for this. '_It's just a dream, yeah, just a dream, after all you've gone through a lot as of late'_ Shun kept saying this to himself, trying t reassure himself that it's nothing more than a bad dream, nothing more nothing less. As if reading his mind he said "Oh I can assure you this is real, this may be a dream but this isn't something that your mind has conjured in your sleep". I raised an eyebrow at his statement. _'It's real but also a dream?'_ "That's correct". I stood there confusion plastered on his face, his "opposite" must have noticed this because he started laughing. My face began heating up with embarrassment. "What's so funny!?" I yelled, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Nothing, my statement earlier will make scenes to you soon". Then he was gone, my eyes then shot opening and I sat up sharply, taking in my surroundings then letting out a long sigh of relief.

'_Was it just a dream? It…felt so real though' _Shun stayed in bed, pondering whether to just dismiss it as a dream or not. _"What's wrong Shun? You _look_ shaken"_. I turned to look to who had spoken to me. It was Ellie, one of the younger spirits that died in this house; she died in this house at the age of 7 due to cancer. She has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a long white nightgown. She was looking at me with worry filled eyes, her head tilted to the side as she looked over me. I put on a reassuring smile. "I'm find, just a bad dream" She sat on my bed looking up at me. _"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" _

One thing I love about Ellie was that she was kind and helpful, whenever I've been having a bad day she always puts a smile on my face. I can talk to her about the nightmares and the strange things that have been happening to me, seeing as I haven't got the courage to tell mum about any of it. "It was…strange" I said, leaning on my arms behind my back staring up at the ceiling. _"How so?"_ She asked curiously. I paused for a minute. "It saw myself" _"Yourself?" _"Yeah". I paused again, thinking over what happened. "It was like an eerie version of me, he told me that he was my opposite and that it was a dream but it's also real. I didn't understand that he meant but he told me that'd I'd understand soon". I looked back at Ellie who was looking up at the ceiling just as I had been doing earlier. _"I can't think of anything, but then again it's not like you're normal, it could be anything. No offence". _"Non taken" I said with a smile.

My alarm then started blaring; I covered my ears at the obnoxious sound. Irritated I whacked the snooze button, letting out a sigh of relief as my ears stopped hurting. I then groaned as I realized what day it is, Monday, meaning I have to go to school. I got out of bed, got dressed and walked down stairs with Ellie following behind me. I sat the table as mum made me breakfast.

After that I grabbed my bag and walked out the door with Ellie behind me. Ellie always follows me to school, mainly due to the fact that I'm considered "strange" and "attention seeking" because when I'm not with Dan or the others, I talk to Ellie, or at rare occasions I'd see other spirits wondering around the school and people would see me looking at nothing or talking to "myself". Or the main reason, whenever another student was being a pain, Ellie would scare them, like pulling at their ankles or clothes, or slightly pushing them, which sometimes earns a laugh from me. And that's how I earned my reputation.

But I haven't told the others about the spirits and the weird stuff that has been happening to me. And I proffer to keep it that way, just like with my mum, I'm scared that they'll think I'm crazy or that I'm a freak. So I remain silent and if any of my abilities do accidentally slip I try to cover them up with an excuse.

As I wait for the bus Ellie started talking. _"Don't worry, if any of those kids start annoying you again just give the word and I'll teach them a lesson" _She said with pride. I smiled down at her. "You know you don't have to, they just think that they're better then everyone, sooner or later karma will come back at them" _"It's okay, besides it's fun!" _She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. I laughed but quickly stopped when the bus came into view. When the bus stopped I got on and looked around for any empty seats, but as everyone saw me they either put their bags on the next seat while others were hoping for me not to sit next to them in their heads. Runo and Julie were there too but they were sitting next to each other chatting. I sighed, I walked up to a seat and sat down as soon as I did that I was bombarded with the person's thoughts. They weren't bad, they were more on the lines of "why does he have to sit next to me of all people?" or "Please don't say anything" I frowned and looked at the seat in front of me. Strangely I have the eager to just irritate them and do the things that he doesn't want me to do. I don't know why but I guess it's because I'm starting to get feed up with everyone's crap.

We finally reached school and I was greeted by a familiar face, Derek. Yes, he's a spirit too, but he was a young teacher that died at this school from a heat stroke. You see he's from Greenland, so he's not use to the heat. He has Blond hair and grey eyes, he wears a long dress pants and a blue long sleeve short with a red tie. He too is kind and even talks to me at times, he also helps me with homework or assignments when no one else is around or nearby.

Ellie ran up to him and hugged him, as they talked I walked past them, pretending that I don't see them but they just end up following me.

After my first and second classes I went to my year level area (To Americans, year level areas are basically were a different year levels will eat their lunch, like a cafeteria except outside and you can sit anywhere) and looked around, my eyes then found Dan, I walked over to him and the others. They looked up at me and smiled saying there hellos. "Are you going?" Asked Dan, leaning closer to me as he waits for my answer. I looked at him "What form?" "The form for the camp next month, didn't you get it?" "Oh, that form, yeah I got it". I reached into my bag and pulled out the form that was handed to me during session 2. It was about a 2 week camp at the beach, mainly looking at erosion and littering, then going into the forest region and looking at plant and insect and after it says we'll be going into a newly built museum about ancient history and religion of different countries and beliefs. It wasn't anything to exciting but he was going to go because it's related to what they're learning this semester.

"Well?" I was so lost in thought that I forgot about Dan's question. "Yeah I'm going, what about you?" "Yeah, I just know that my parents won't let me miss it" He said with a sigh. _"sounds like fun!"_ I jumped by the sudden shout from behind me and Dan, Runo, Alice and Julie all looked at me weirdly. Great. "You alright? Why'd you jump?" As I was thinking of an excuse, I could hear Derek telling Ellie to hush and not yell while I'm in public. "Well…you see…I, I felt a sharp pain in my back, must've stretched a muscle". "Oh okay, you better be careful next time". _'That was close'_ I thought with a mental sign.

'_That was funny to watch' _my eyes shot open at that. It wasn't any of my friends, no it was my so called "other half" talking. _'I thought it was just a dream' _I thought to myself more then to the voice but he answered anyway _'well you're wrong, Shun'. _The voice once again went silent; leaving me to think over the dream I had last night and what had just happened now. _'So it's real, he's real…'_ At that the bell for 3rd session rand and we all got p and headed for our next class.


	2. Fear

"Normal speech" _ 'thought' "spirits"_

When I got home I walked up stairs, ignoring my mum's questions about school as I closed the door to my room. I didn't mean to be rude, but after school I just want to go to my room and have some silence and get homework or assignments out of the way, giving me time to relax. But now with the fact that my so called "other half" or the voice in my head, may be real, seeing as it spoke to me during school.

Ellie who had noticed my strange behaviour when we got home walked up to me. _"You okay?" _I remained quiet for a few moments before answering her question. "Yeah. I'm fine" I said in a low voice, still deep in thought about the voice.

Ellie must have noticed this because she left my room. Probably went to see some of the other spirits that are around here somewhere. Soon after she left Shiori knocked on the door. When she didn't get a reply she slowly opened the door to see Shun sitting on his bed looking, giving his feet an intense stare.

Shiori slowly walked up to Shun and sat on the side of his bed. "Shun, sweetie, what's wrong?" Shun didn't answer, he was still deep in thought but he could still hear her, he just for some reason couldn't respond. "Shun?" Still no response, which caused Shiori to worry even more. Shun, being able to read her thoughts shut down his train of thoughts and spoke. "I'm fine" Was all he could get out before his mouth shut automatically. He didn't even look up from his feet. He just remained frozen like that, unable to move or even able to utter a sentence. It bothered him. It bothered him more the fact that his mum is here to witness him like this.

After a couple of minutes of silence Shiori gave up. Before she opened the door she said "I'll be down stairs if you need anything" And with that she left, leaving Shun deep in thoughts once again.

'_What's wrong Shun~ Cat got your tongue? Why you being so quiet, you're no fun when you're quiet" _

Shun didn't say anything for a few moments. _'Who are you really? Or should I say "what" are you?' _The voice laughed at this before speaking to Shun, still having a bit of a playful tone in his voice. _'You're starting to catch on, well done, but I'm not telling you. It won't be fun if you found out straight away~' _He said in a sing song voice. The more Shun listened it sounded as if this was all a game to him, like this whole thing is just one big adventure. And this interested Shun a bit. What's there that makes this a big adventure anyway?

But after a while Shun pondered something. Was he friendly or was he evil? Using Shun as nothing more than a toy for his own entertainment, watching him walk around helplessly trying to find answers. Even though it was stupid and would most likely get a lie, Shun asked him anyway.

'_Are you friendly or are you evil?' _For a moment there I thought I heard a chuckle but then he spoke. _'However you see me, I may be good or bad depending on how you view me, either way I don't care' _This surprised Shun, literally. He thought that the voice would say that he was friendly, in the hopes that he could gain his trust but he didn't expect the voice to let him decided if he was good or not.

Shun looked to his alarm clock, it was 8:04pm. He'd been stuck in his own thoughts for 4 hours and with a stretch Shun got under his covers and went to sleep. Not even caring that he didn't shower, had dinner or got in to his pjs.

'_W…ke…p….ake…p…..'_ Shun groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could have sworn he heard someone calling out to him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Groggy, Shun turned his head to the side to look at his alarm clock. It's 2 in the morning. Shun turned his head back and stared up at the darkened ceiling. _'Was it just a dream?'_ He thought but decided he'll think it over in the morning and went back drifted back to sleep.

'_Shun? What's wrong, are you okay?' _"Mum?" Shun can hear his mum talking to him but all he can see is darkness. He can see nothing he can smell nothing . The only things he can sense is an eerie coldness and his mother's voice. Wait an eerie coldness, pitch black. _'This is just like when I met my other half for the first time'. 'Shun please tell me what's wrong, you've been acting strange since yesterday. Please I'm here for you, please just talk to me' _Shiori's voice sounded worried and panicked and Shun couldn't understand why. Was it simply just a strange dream or was it the voices doing?

With the thought about his other half now on mind Shun started to panic. He wasn't here nor could Shun hear him or even sense him. Normally if he's here Shun could sense his mischievous aura, even if he was out of sight.

'_What're you doing Shun?' _Shiori's voice has risen and was filled with fear. _'Fear?'_ Shun thought, panicking more and more. This was the first time Shun had heard his mum sound so fearful. Shun then got an idea, he was going to try and yell out to his other half, seeing if he could make some sense out of this. But before he could even breathe in he woke up Shun woke up in bed.

Shun stared up at the ceiling in shock, trying to make scene of what he had just dreamt. After a while Shun noticed that it was quite bright outside, normally when he gets up it'd be a bit dark, seeing how it's winter and it get light not until later in the morning, which made Shun look over at his alarm clock only to nearly fall off the bed. It was 10 o' clock. Shun had slept in and is now very late for school. But he didn't get ready, for here must have been a reason for why he didn't wake up when his alarm went off and the fact that if he didn't get up by a certain time his mum would come up stairs and wake him up.

So Shun went down stairs to try and find his mum. As he walked into the living room area he noticed his mum sitting on the couch drinking, judging by the scent, coffee. "Hey mum, why didn't you wake me up?" Shiori turned to glace at Shun and put on a reassuring smile which Shun thought was odd. "Oh your alarm didn't wake you up and I tried but you must have been tired so I let you stay home today, I thought you might have been feeling up well" As she spoke she started playing with her hair, a clear sign that she's lying.

'_H doesn't remember? Maybe I should call a doctor or a psychologist. I don't know what to do' _Shun froze that her thoughts. He didn't notice it before but he thought he could smell copper. Shun looked around a bit before looking back onto Shiori until he noticed the bandage around her arm. "What happened to your arm?" Shun had a good idea of what happened but he just wanted to confirm his theory.

"Oh this? Oh I..ah, when I was making dinner I accidentally cut myself so I had to see a doctor, It's nothing really" Shun stood there frozen in shock, did he do that to his mum? Then it hit him. _'YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!? TELL ME!' 'You finally catch on hahahahaha!' _Shun was about to ask why but he knew it'd be pointless to ask seeing as the voice said to him that he could be good or evil depending on how he viewed him. Shun still didn't understand why he said that it was clear that he was evil, he injured his mum for crying out loud! _'How?' 'huh?' 'How did you hurt her!? As far as I know I haven't seen you in the flesh' _Shun wanted to know how he did it in the hopes that he could prevent it from happening again in the future.

'_I took control over your body, how else?' _Shun froze, eyes wide with complete shock. This did explain the dream he had but the fact that this…thing took control over him while he slept and was clueless about scare him. "Shun?" Shun snapped out of his thoughts only to remember that his mum was still here. He couldn't stand it, he wanted the truth. "What really happened? I did that to you didn't I? JUST TELL ME!" Shun hadn't realise it but tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He hung his head low, he couldn't look his mother in the eyes, he just couldn't but he wanted the truth too. "Shun…I, I don't know what you mean. Are you feeling okay?" She was lying again, but why?. Shun could hear her thoughts. She was thinking about what's wrong with me and that she believed that I can't know for I might be going through a rough patch in life and am just having a break down and that what happened must have been me sleep walking.

After listening in on her thoughts, I decided to head back up stairs, ignoring my mother's calls. As I got up stairs I went on the internet and started typing into google to see if I can find anything that could explain what's going on. _'aww looks like someone here is getting a little desperate~' _ Shun bit back his words for he had a feeling that he wouldn't win the argument so he just ignored him.

After what felt like hours of searching Shun came up empty handed. Which sadden him a bit. Shun has no clues as to what this voice is or if there are others like him. It was getting late so he decided to take a shower and get ready for bed.

While Shun was laying in bed he thought over other things he could possibly search up, only with nothing in mind he decided to close his eyes. _'aww too bad you're not smart enough Shun-chan~' _Shun blushed at the "chan" but didn't say anything. _'Wait, I'm not smart enough….but I know someone who is' _Shun thought. With this thought in mind he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**While writing this I was watching Pewdiepie play Octodad just for some fun. Anyway, I hope you people like it, please leave me a comment and give me yor thoughts on the story so far **


End file.
